forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyric
| domains = Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Illusion, Trickery | favored weapon = Razor's Edge (longsword) }} Overview Cyric, whose titles include The Lord of Three Crowns, The Mad God and The Prince of Lies, is a megalomaniacal deity with an immense following. He is petty and self-centered, and enjoys misleading individuals of all inclinations so that they perform acts that ruin their lives or so that they make fatal mistakes. Cyric is closely associated with the essence of murder, conflict, lies, intrigue, and illusions. Cyric is recognized in Faerûn by his symbol, a white jawless skull on black or purple sunburst, and his alignment is chaotic evil. He is a greater power, who rules supreme in his divine realm, the Supreme Throne. Worshipers Cyric's church is pledged to spread strife and work murder everywhere in order to make folk believe in and fear the Dark Sun. It supports cruel rulers and indulges in intrigue in such a way that the world won't be overrun by wars ( thus fall under the sway of Tempus). His church is often beset by internal feuds and backstabbing, but this conflict has decreased in recent years as Cyric has gained better control of himself and has consolidated the churches of the deities whose portfolios he took over. Cyric's clerics, who often multiclass as rogues or assassins, pray for spells at night, after moonrise. Cyric's church has few holy days and does not even celebrate the date of his ascension to divinity. Whenever a temple acquires something, or someone, important enough to be sacrificed, its high priest declares a Day of the Dark Sun to signify the holiness of the event. Eclipses are considered holy, being accompanied by feasts, fervent prayers, and bloody sacrifices. Relationships He hates most of the other deities of Toril, but he particularly loathes Mystra, Kelemvor and Bane. Cyric has no divine allies, but he has made himself a wide variety of enemies. These include gods such as Mystra, Kelemvor, Oghma, Azuth, Mask, Tyr, Torm, Deneir, Leira, Iyachtu Xvim (deceased), Bane and many others. History Cyric the Mortal Before the Gods War, Cyric was a mortal thief hailing from the streets of Zhentil Keep. He attempted to steal the Ring of Winter from a powerful tribe of frost giants, but was unsuccessful and became trapped in their cave. The opportunity to flee only came when the a band of adventurers, including the mercenary Kelemvor Lyonsbane, attacked the frost giants lair, also trying to find the Ring of Winter. Kelemvor's entire party, save himself, was slain and only he and Cyric managed to escape. Once back in Arabel the two would eventually join Adon, a young cleric of Sune, and they would work for the local city watch to uncover a traitor. As the Time of Troubles began, the beautiful mage Midnight beseeched the three to help her on a quest to free the now-mortal Lady of Mysteries, who had been imprisoned in Castle Killgrave north of Arabel, by Bane. Once the goddess had been freed she ascended the Celestial Stairway to confront the God of Guardians with the information that Bane and Myrkul had stolen the Tablets of Fate. But Helms orders were clear, and without the two Tablets he would not let Mystra pass, and thus the Lady of Mysteries attacked the God of Guardians in a bid to pass him and re-enter the planes. Helm, having retained his divine powers for just the purpose of guarding the stairways easily slew Mystra, her divine essence being spread over the nearby lands by a powerful explosion as her avatar was destroyed. Helms mention of the tablets, as well as witnessing the destruction of a deity, did much to kindle the powerlust in the young Cyric, and when Midnight announced that the now-dead Goddess of magic had instructed her to recover the tablets, Cyric was eager to help, planning to take the tablets for himself when chance came. Cyric the God Dogma References * The Avatar series * * ''Realmswatch. Sean K. Reynolds. http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/fx20010620d Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Greater deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Illusion domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities